


A Study of Hated Hospital Rooms

by NoPajamasGurl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, His Last Vow Spoilers, Kinda, Set during HLV, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPajamasGurl/pseuds/NoPajamasGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper enjoyed hospitals. She practically lived in one. Granted, she worked in the morgue. But still. She enjoyed the clean, the quiet, the order. She enjoyed working. The corpses were her closest friends, strange as it was, but Molly Hooper was strange. </p>
<p>Molly Hooper enjoyed hospitals.</p>
<p>But Molly Hooper hated this hospital room. And Molly Hooper hated that Sherlock Holmes looked like one of her corpses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study of Hated Hospital Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t laugh. It’s rough. I haven’t written anything in forever. This is for my good friend, jellyfishadventures, over on Tumblr. Check her out, she’s a badass artist! Anyway, here. Frown in disgust. This is during 3x03, His Last Vow - a scene I believe every Mollock shipper thinks should’ve happened. Maybe not in my particular way… Whatever. Sorry it’s so short. Here. *shoves at and runs away*
> 
> *Originally posted on Tumblr at thesociopathandhispathologist*

Molly Hooper enjoyed hospitals. She practically lived in one. Granted, she worked in the morgue. But still. She enjoyed the clean, the quiet, the order. She enjoyed working. The corpses were her closest friends, strange as it was, but Molly Hooper was strange. 

Molly Hooper enjoyed hospitals.

But Molly Hooper hated this hospital room. And Molly Hooper hated that Sherlock Holmes looked like one of her corpses.

"Sherlock, you git."

He was sleeping, which relieved Molly. If he was awake, she would probably hit him and that couldn’t end well. He had just been shot, after all. He could step away from a fall off a building, but be put in a hospital bed from a bullet. Never mind that he didn’t really fall off a building to his death.

Molly scuttled forward. Should she have brought flowers? Because he was asleep, she took the hand closest to her and squeezed it gently.

"You’re a complete arse," she said softly. "Going and getting yourself shot. You could have asked for my help again. We could have faked this one too." Bad joke. "I think you’ve worried enough people now with all your near-death experiences. Er, real-not-real-death experiences?" She wrinkled her nose. Poor John. First the fall, now this. Of course, Sherlock was hardly unfamiliar with bullet wounds. But it was different now. "Poor John," she repeated out loud. "And Mrs. Hudson. Oh, Sherlock."

Molly glanced down at his hand in hers, suddenly very shy. “Poor me too. I don’t know what I… what we would have done. We care so much for you.” Her eyes were back on his face now. Forget Tom. This was Sherlock. But even as she thought it, a wave of guilt tumbled on top of her. She hesitated, but ended up brushing her lip across his brow, below the mess of curls that fell there. “If you happen to need me again, Sherlock, you know where to find me.”

Molly left as quietly as she had come, but Sherlock knew exactly when she left the room. When he was positive that she was far enough away that she wouldn’t decide to turn around, he opened his eyes. Something like a smile curled his lips and his eyes crinkled wickedly, but then it was gone and Sherlock replayed what Molly had said to him. 

"Ah," he hummed when he returned from his Mind Palace, his eyes open much wider, as if something was suddenly made very clear to him. "Ah, but I always need you, Molly Hooper."

******

**Author's Note:**

> Much love,
> 
> \- Kayla


End file.
